neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Lili (Tekken)
|japanactor=Rina Satō (Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos) Asami Seto (Street Fighter X Tekken) Ami Koshimizu (Digimon World Re:Digitize) |liveactor = Corissa Furr (Tekken Tag Tournament 2 "Girl Power" trailer) |inuniverse = }} , full name , is a video game character from the Tekken series by Namco Bandai. Along with Sergei Dragunov and Armor King II, she is one of the three characters that were introduced in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection in 2005. Lili's storyline in the Tekken series typically involves pleasing her father and her rivalry with Asuka Kazama. Her fighting style is street fighting mixed with gymnastics and is among the faster characters in the Tekken series. Lili was the youngest human character to debut in a Tekken game, along with Ling Xiaoyu in Tekken 3, and is currently the youngest human character overall. In Tekken 7, her intro and winposes are completely remastered. Lili is also featured in the Queen's Blade franchise and has been used extensively to promote the Tekken games. She was received positively for both her gameplay and character design. Appearances In video games Lili is the only daughter of a wealthy and pacifistic oil manufactuer. She resides in a very luxurious suburban mansion with her father and her butler, Sebastian. At the age of 12, Lili struggled violently to free herself from a group of thugs, and she unexpectedly took out one of her captors. At that moment, she first realized she took pleasure in defeating her opponents. Lili only wants to please her father, but she knows that he dislikes fighting because he wants his daughter to be a prim and proper lady and not a convict. Her desire to fight could not be restrained, and for this reason, she secretly used her family's private jet to travel abroad to take part in worldwide street fighting tournaments, which she enjoyed immensely. This was done under the guise of a vacation from her homeland. One day, after defeating an opponent in San Francisco, she acquired an invitation to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. Lili noticed that the head of the tournament, the Mishima Zaibatsu, had caused her father much problems in the past. With the assumption of the Mishima Zaibatsu being a useful potential asset to her father, she was determined to take part in the tournament and win to put an end to her father's business situation. However, her chances of winning the tournament were completely crushed at the clutches of Asuka Kazama. To make matters worse, her father discovered that she volunteered in the tournament, and as a consequence he prohibited her from leaving home, thwarting her chances of a confrontation with Asuka. Sometime later, the Mishima Zaibatsu seized the oil fields her father owned. Rochefort Enterprises fell into disarray, and Lili's father (who was ordered to cope with the hijacking) collapsed from serious anxiety. Lili, who was concerned about her father's pacifistic persona, believed that if she were able to reclaim her father's oil fields somehow from the Zaibatsu, she would without a doubt remove his problems. While she deeply thought how best to act, the Mishima Financial Group announced the opening of the King of the Iron Fist Tournament 6. Believing this was her big break, Lili entered the tournament for her father's sake. In the Scenario Campaign, Lili (illegally) docks a freighter which doubles as her private yacht; she determines to penetrate Mishima Zaibatsu and thereby locate Jin Kazama. She challenges Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch, who prevail over her. Gracious in defeat, Lili provides the duo with an SUV - which she explains was a birthday gift, but just not her taste - and makes them guarantee they'll defeat Jin, before leaving the scene. Lili appears in the non-canonical game Tekken Tag Tournament 2, where she speaks her native French for the first time and her butler Sebastian debuts as a playable character. She also appears as a playable character in the crossover game Street Fighter X Tekken, with Asuka as her official tag partner. Lili appears as a default playable character in the free-to-play game, Tekken Revolution. Outside of the Tekken series, Lili is playable in the role-playing video game Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos. Lili also appears in the 2012 role-playing video game Digimon World Re:Digitize as a guest character and uses her trained Numemon, Monzaemon and Lillithmon to fight players. Design and gameplay Lili is a Monegasque teenager with long blonde hair. She made her debut in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection at the age of 16, making her equal with Ling Xiaoyu as the youngest human character to be introduced in a Tekken game. She is very confident in her fighting abilities, as shown by her winning and pre-match quotes. GamesRadar's Mikel Reparaz described Lili as a "baby-faced girl who dresses like a pop star." In her first-player outfit, she dresses in a grey leotard and matching jeans with white sneakers. Her second-player outfit (also her primary outfit, as shown in promotional pictures and her epilogue) is a white satin Victorian-style dress with long sleeves and a short skirt over matching brief-trunks. She keeps both outfits in Tekken 6, where she gets a third outfit - designed by the manga artist Ito "Oh! great" Ōgure - a revealing dress with a corset, chaps and open-toed boots. Lili's Tekken 6 epilogue finds her in a short-skirted schoolgirl uniform. In Tekken: Dark Resurrection, one of Lili's customizable parts includes having the Prince of All Cosmos from Katamari Damacy on her head. Her secondary hair colors are black and pink. In Tekken Tag Tournament 2, Lili has a bikini outfit, which was previously seen on Play's Girls of Gaming Vol. 7, as part of a DLC pre-order bonus. Lili's fighting style is street fighting. Other moves derive from savate fighting as well as from gymnastics such as cartwheels, handstands and backbend kickovers. Relying on speed, Lili's counterattacks, juggles and wall fighting are known to cause a lot of damage, however, she is lacking when it comes to low attacks and in Tekken 6, her crush attacks leave her vulnerable. According to PSU.com, Lili's "quirky yet ultimately unique style provides ample opportunity for juggles and she can mix it up with the best of them thanks to an arrange of low-mid attacks."Mike Harradence, Tekken's greatest rivals make the best Tag Teams, PlayStation Universe, September 19th, 2012 Other appearances and merchandise and Lili at the E3 2012]] Lili is the main character in the gamebook Queen's Gate Lili in the Queen's Blade series. She is also a playable character in the video game based on the Queen's Blade franchise, Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos. A model portrayed Lili in the Tekken Maxim Photoshoot gallery in ''Maxim''. A live-action Lili is also featured in the Spike Video Game Awards 2011 trailer for the console versions of Tekken Tag Tournament 2 where she, Asuka Kazama, Kazuya Mishima and Bryan Fury are all fighting each other. A live-action Lili, portrayed by Corissa Furr, also appears in the Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Girl Power Trailer, shown at Comic-Con in 2012. Lili's dossier is briefly seen in the CGI film Tekken: Blood Vengeance when Anna Williams opens a file containing dossiers on various people of interest. Lili is featured on the cover of Play's Girls of Gaming Vol. 7, where she is seen at a beach in a bikini. A wall poster was released to promote her appearance in Street Fighter X Tekken. In 2009, two Lili action figures were released by Bandai and manufactured by Super Modelling Soul for their Tekken 6 toy line, one of them featuring Lili in a pose resembling one of her Tekken 6 promotion images. In 2011, Hobby Japan released another Lili action figure, based on her appearance from Queen's Gate. As part of the Tekken Tag Tournament 2 toyline, a Lili figure by Kotobukiya was released in February 2013, based on an illustration by Shunya Yamashita. Reception The initial reception for her debut in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection was mostly favorable, in particular praised for her smaller repertoire of attacks when compared to other characters in the series, and called by IGN's Andrew Alfonso a "deadly Lolita-looking warrior that relies on speed". PALGN complimented the addition of Lili in Dark Resurrection, saying she fits well into the game and does not feel tacked on. NowGamer praised Lili for her "flowery girly-girl" appearance and "light-footed fighting style", concluding that "everyone will love her." Computer and Video Games called Lili "attractive" and a "classic Tekken femme fatale", citing both her looks and her fighting style, as well her choice in clothing and a "very pretty face". GameSpot's Alex Sassoon commented in the preview of Tekken 6 that Lili looks "great", complimenting her hair and clothes. She was called "the most substantial new characters the series has seen in years" by 1UP.com's James Mielke in 2007. In 2009, TeamXbox included Lili among the 11 "hotties in the Xbox universe", commenting that her self-confidence is part of what makes her appealing and "her graceful movements only emphasized her physical beauty—which her many outfits made sure to accentuate." In the official poll by Namco, Lili is currently the second most requested Tekken character to be playable in Tekken X Street Fighter, at 16.38% of votes. In 2012, Mike Harradence of PlayStation Universe included Lili and Asuka among top five rival pairs of Tekken Tag Team Tournament 2 "who simply can’t stand each other, but nevertheless make for quite a devastating combination" when chosen together for a tag team. In 2013, she was listed as the ninth "sexiest female video game character of all time" by AMOG, where they call her their favorite female character in the series and state "She’s a cute, blonde bombshell that blends street fighting with gymnastics. It doesn’t get any better than that." Complex listed her as the 15th best Tekken character, adding "If a player wants to kick ass and look impeccable doing it, Lili is the girl for the job." In GameZone's review of Dark Resurrection, however, Lili was stated to have stiff moves compared to other Tekken females and that she just feels like a rehash, but is still a decent character. In 2012, she was listed as one of the most "ridiculous" Tekken characters by Writtin King of Game Informer, as "her frilly white dress, pink scarf, and high-heeled boots don't exactly scream 'King of Iron Fist.'" References Category:Female characters in video games Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional Monegasque people Category:Fictional socialites Category:Tekken characters Category:Video game characters introduced in 2005 Category:Female video game characters